Oh's family story
by VyinHunhan947
Summary: Kisah tentang keluarga Oh di dunia entertaiment dengan kembalinya Luhan serta bayinya dan sehun, Huanyoon. Namun sasaeng fans yang tidak terima mulai menyakiti keduanya. [For event hunhan buble tea couple]


**Sequel of Fall For you**

**Title : Oh's Family story**

**Rate : T/M *smirk***

**Genre : Family-Comfort/sad-romance**

**Cast : Oh Family: **

**- Oh Sehun**

**- Oh Luhan **

**- Oh Huanyoon **

**©VyinHunhan**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Kisah tentang keluarga Oh di dunia entertaiment dengan kembalinya Luhan serta bayinya dan sehun, Huanyoon. Namun sasaeng fans yang tidak terima mulai menyakiti keduanya. **

**...**

Author pov

Cahaya matahari pagi menembus dorm exo yang penghuninya sedang tertidur pulas. Karna tidurnya terganggu sang bayi Huanyoon yang sebelumnya sedang tertidur pulas di pelukan ibunya pun terbangun dan menangis keras membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bangun serentak mendengar keponakan lucu mereka yang sedang menangis

BRAAAKK

Pintu kamar hunhan ditendang oleh baekhyun hingga terbuka. Dengan tergesa ia memasuki kamar itu dengan kyungsoo yang mengemor

"Yoon babyy~ kau kenapa sayang?" Baekhyun dengan panik menggendong si mungil dan berusaha menenangkannya. Sedangkan luhan? Ia masi tertidur dengan nyaman tanpa rasa terganggu sama sekali. Hhh~ sifat luhan yang susah bangun masih melekat ternyatah*elusdada*. Berbeda dengan luhan, kini sehun tengah menggeram di dalam selimut karna tidur langkanya yang terganggu.

Dengan berat hati sehun beranjak dari tidurnya dan keluar mencari duo diva yang sedang berusaha menenangkan putrinya.

"Yak! Baek hyung! Soo-hyung! Kau mengganggu tidur langka ku" sehun menggerutu dan berkacak pinggang.

"Magnae! Sopanlah sedikit, lihat yoonbaby menjadi tambah menangis kan? Dan kenapa luhan hyung belum bangun?!" Baekhyun membalas sehun tak kalah kencang. Kyungsoo yang melihat pun melesat untuk membangunkan luhan karna ia tak bisa mengurus bayi.

"Cabe! Istriku masih tidur kenapa kau sewotan"

"Kau memanggilku cabe?!" Suara baekhyun melengking. Kini lenyaplah niat mereka yang awalnya ingin menenangkan huanyoon. Kai yang saat itu ingin minum ke dapur jadi sedikit iba melihat huanyoon yang seakan terlupakan. Dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan menuju mereka.

Sret

Kai mengambil alih huanyoon

"Huanyoon-ah.. berhentilah menangis ne? Nanti oppa belikan kue? Huanyoon mau?" Kai berkata lembut di telinga huanyoon yang membuat bayi berumur 10 bulan itu terkikik kecil dan berhenti menangis karna kai saat ini sedang menciumi pipi gembulnya.*akumauudong~*

Baekhun yang melihatnya melongo shock, sejak kapan ekspresi kai menjadi err Ke-ayahan?

Luhan dengan mata merah, kemeja panjang putih serta boxer pendeknya menghampiri kai.

"Kai-ah? Ada apa?" Luhan mengelus sayang kepala anaknya, ia masih mengantuk jadi agak malas mengambil huanyoon dari kai.

"Anio hyung.. hanya hal kecil" kai mengecup pipi huanyoon pelan membuat bayi itu terkikik kecil dan membuat sang ibu tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kalian seperti keluarga bahagia saja, Luhan hyung, kai.." kini suara berat chanyeol terdengar. Sepertinya ia masih mengantuk terlihat dari matanya yang terpejam.

Sehun yang mendengar itu sontak membelalakan matanya

"Yak! Luhan dan huanyoon itu istri dan anakku chanyeol hyung!" Sehun protes

"Tapi... kau masih terlihat sangat labil karna menelantarkan anakmu hanya demi pertengkaran konyol tak beralasan seperti itu" chanyeol berjalan ke kamarnya sambil menggumam "dasar.. masih bocah sudah sok menjadi appa"

"Chanyeol benar" kyungsoo menambahkan yang membuat wajah sehun tertekuk sebal.

"Kai-ah.. apa kau ada jadwal?" Luhan bertanya

"Ani.. jadwalku kosong hyung"

"bisa temani aku ke supermarket? Aku harus membeli beberapa keperluan"

"Yak! Luhan! Kau istriku ingaattt, kenapa kau malah mengajaknya?" Sehun menggerutu di samping kai. "aku tak bermaksud seperti itu hunnie, tapi apa kau mengerti hal yang berbau bayi?" Perkataan Luhan sukses membuatnya ingin menangis dan berteriak sekarang juga. Sungguh! Ia belum siap, ia akui itu.. tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sudah menghamili luhan. Jadi bayi itu anaknya kan? Hhh..

"Lagipula, kau ada jadwal pemotretan nanti sore sehun. Ah! Aku juga.. hyung nanti jangan lama lama yaa.. jam 3 sore aku, sehun dan chanyeol hyung ada pemotretan di Bazar magazine." Kai nyengir kuda

"Ne, gwenchana.. tetapi.. bisakah kau menjaga huanyoon sebentar? Aku mau mandi"

"Ne.. aku akan menjaganya" kai pun berlalu dengan huanyoon di gendongannya. Hell! Sehun mulai ragu kini, itu anaknya atau anaknya kai? Tanpa sadar ia mendengus kasar.

Luhan tersenyum lembut menyadari kelabilan ekhem.. suaminya.

"Hun.. mau mandi bersama?" Luhan menatap sehun sendu, kini jarak telah di persempit luhan. Ia membuat pola acak di dada bidang sehun. Senyum mesum sehun menggembang.

"Bolehkah?" Kini tangan sehun tengah mengusap usap pelan punggung luhan.

"Yaa.. aku merindukanmu" luhan tersenyum nakal sebelum berlalu menuju kamar mandi mereka, diikuti oleh sehun yang terus tersenyum mesum dengan otak yang di penuhi gambaran luhannya yang sexy.

**Skip**

Kini sehun sedang membaca tutorial menjadi ayah yang baik di internet. Anaknya sedang bersama Suho, baekhyun dan kyungsoo. Sedangkan istrinya? Hmm.. wajah sehun tertekuk seketika mengingat kai dan luhan.

"Kami pulaang!" Luhan berseru dengan kai yang membawa belanjaannya.

"Selamat datang.. " ucap sehun dan chanyeol bersamaan dari depan tv

"Sehun dimana huanyoon?" Kai bertanya

"Kenapa kau mencari anakku?"

"Aku ingin menetapi janjiku sebelum pergi pemotretan, hey ada apa dengan nada bicaramu?"

"Anio.. ia sedang bermain di kamar bersama Subaeksoo" sehun menjawab dengan kesal.

Chanyeol beranjak menuju luhan, ia membantu luhan membawa belanjaannya

"Yeol, kau tak perlu membantuku" luhan berkata pelan sambil menahan lengan chanyeol yang hendak membantunya.

"Nanti kau lelah hyung.. tak apa. Aku hanya membantu meletakan bahan makanan saja, otte?"

"Terserahmu sajalah" perkataan luhan membuat chanyeol langsung beranjak. Sedangkan sehun? Ia merasa menjadi suami tak berguna kini. Hell! Apakah luhan itu satu istri rame rame?. Luhan duduk di sebelah sehun

"Kau kenapa?"

"Anio.. hanya pemikiran labil" sehun menghela nafas.

Ia menarik tubuh luhan untuk duduk di pangkuannya, lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Se-Sehun? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau berlebihan hyung.. dulu, kita bahkan sering seperti ini di pesawat."

Mereka terdiam cukup lama hingga kai datang

"Sehun, sebentar lagi kita pemotretan, bersiaplah" kai pun berlalu ke kamarnya

"Kau.. mandilah dengan huanyoon. Kita akan ke lokasi pemotretan"

"K-Kau m-mengajakku?" wajah luhan panik.

"Ne.. wae?" Sehun mengerinyitkan dahinya

"A-aku takut seㅡ"

"Sstt.. aku bersamamu sayang.. jangan takut ne?" Dengan pasrah luhan mengangguk, kemudian pergi kekamarnya untuk mandi bersama huanyoon

~Vyin~

Suara jeritan fans menyambut mereka saat tiba di lokasi, chanyeol dan kai keluar duluan namun mereka tetap berdiri dan melihat kedalam van. Sehun pun keluar dan menunggu luhan, saat luhan keluar jeritan fans bertambah heboh karna mereka -yang datang rata rata HHS karna yakin sehun akan membawa luhan dan anaknya (fans yakin 100%)-

Dengan posesif sehun memeluk luhan dari belakang, berusaha melindungi istri dan anaknya dari lautan fans. "Sementara kai dan chanyeol tampak mengawasi luhan, takut takut ada fans yang menyerobot dan menyakiti itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil mengingat bodyguard tampak kewalahan menjaga mereka. Saat mereka di dalam gedung pemotretan pun staff staff sempat shock saat melihat sehun menggendong seorang bayi yang sedang menggigiti mainan karetnya dengan tangannya yang sedang menggandeng luhan.

"Sehun.. jadi berita kemarin itu benar?" Managernya berpandangan shock

"Ne noona.. luhan kini istriku, dan perkenalkan.. dia putriku, Oh Huanyoon"

Luhan yang mendengarnya blushing hebat, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung sehun. Raehwa(managersehun) memasang senyum lembutnya, "tak kusangka, luhan yang dulu mengatakan dirinya manly menjadi istri sehun dan bahkan sampai mengalami male pregnant. Sehun benar benar subur yaa" rarhwa tertawa pelan melihat luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hmph.. aku tak tau noona, tetapi aku bersyukur.. kini aku memiliki putri yang sangat lucu, lihat bibir dan kulitnya mewarisiku" sehun tersenyum bangga. Mereka berbincang santai.

"Deer?" Suara baritone itu membuat luhan mendongakan kepalanya

"Kyuu~" luhan tersenyum bahagia sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Bagaimana dengan huanyoon? Kau meninggalkannya di krabi? Bogoshippeoo" kyuhyun memeluk luhan erat. Membuat rahang sehun mengeras. Dengan cepat sehun memeluk luhan.

"Dia-Istri-ku" sehun menekankan setiap perkataannya

"Sehun menemukanku lalu membawaku dan huanyoon kesini"

"Waah.. kurasa aku benar benar tak punya harapan deer.. baiklah semoga bahagia." Kyuhyun mengusak sayang surai luhan dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan sehun yang sebal.

"Kenapa sunbae dekat denganmu?"

"Kyuhyun hyung sangat baik padaku.. bahkan ia yang membelikanku apartemen dan tiket ke krabi. Mau bagaimana lagi? Saat itu uang ku habis karna menyewa pengacara yang bagus.. dan kyuhyunlah yang membantuku merawat huanyoon" luhan tersenyum lembut. Sehun terdiam sesaat, ia merasa menjadi seorang brengsek.

Grepp

"Mianhae lu... aku bukan suami yang baik untukmu. Dan juga bukan ayah yang baik untuk huanyoon.. mianhae jeongmal mianhae" sehun berbisik pelan di telinga luhan. Luhan mengencangkan pelukannya "mungkin.. kau memang bukan suami dan ayah yang baik. Tetapi, kaulah orang satu-satunya yang kucintai" luhan balas berbisik.

Deg deg deg

Jantung mereka berdetak sangat kencang.

"Lu.. aku janji akan menyelesaikan masalah ini. dan juga, kurasa kau harus kuat mulai sekarang. Aku takut mental mu down jika saat berhadapan dengan para sasaeng"

"Ne.. aku percaya padamu... aku akan mencoba sekuat mungkin hun. Untukmu dan putri kita"

**TEBECE**

**Yakkkk kalian pasti kecewa dengan sequel ini kan? Wkwkwk maaf bagi fall for you alurnya kecepetan.. soalnya tuh epep vyin kebut. Kerjainnya dr jam 2-5 sore. Kan kepala puyeng tuh.. oiya ada yang mau kritik dan saran? Kritiknya jangan kasar kasar! Vyin gak terima! Hehhee**

**And also buat alfheim, udh jadi.. tp kayanya alurnya jd aneh deh. so, persiapkanlah kantung muntah^^ **

**Sekian dari Vyin.. salah cintaah buat readerss **

** ?^^.-**


End file.
